Mass media advertising has become a ubiquitous tool for enabling companies to reach large numbers of consumers. A popular form of mass media advertising among companies is product placement. In this form of advertising, a company typically pays to have its brand or product incorporated into mass media content (e.g., a television show, a movie, a video game, etc.). Subsequently, when a person views the mass media content, the person is exposed to the company's product or brand.
Although product placement reaches a large number of consumers, it is a static form of advertising. That is, the placement of products or brands into media content is typically done when the content is created and, as a result, cannot be changed later. Therefore, the products or brands placed within the media content typically are not customized to the consumer of the media content and cannot be changed to target different audiences without re-creating the media content. This generally makes conventional forms of product placement unsuitable for use in live media content (e.g., a sporting events, newscasts, televised awards shows, etc.) in which there is a desire to reach different target audiences.